undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Active Stories Page (Front Page)
You've entered the Apocalypse... The Active Stories page is where the authors of this site display their work. Below are the stories written by each author, divided by section respectively. Authors can add their stories, but keep in mind that the and the will be moderating it. Feedback is very important to an author. Giving positive feedback motivates them to keep on writing. Therefore, it is suggested to leave a comment on the issues you read, for the author's sake. Positive feedback is highly encouraged to maintain a friendly atmosphere. Critiques are welcome. ---- The Stories This section is still a work in progress. Click here for more information. Dixonlovessquirrels The End What would you do if the dead woke up? Who would you turn to? Who would you turn in to? The End follows a man called Daniel, who is on a journey to get back to his family. He meets friends along the way, but also meets enemies. Sometimes, he's his own enemy. The end of his old life. The end of his innocence. The end of the world. The beginning of antagonism... Hallowseve15 Death on Every Corner A third-person story based around a teenager named Landon and his friends Sarah and Devin are all surviving a zombie apocalypse together. Sticking together since day one, the story follows the three's journey across a fictional country similar to the United States in search of safety. However, will Landon and his friends maintain that strong bond, or will they fall apart much like the world has? Not only that, but can the three survive the undead? Or could they even encounter worse? Johno1995 Eden Rising Five years after a pandemic of apocalyptic proportions, a radio broadcast promising hope at a sanctuary named Eden becomes the goal for broken survivors all across the globe. Kaffe4200 Hope On The Rocks We follow Miles Vance and his group as they try to survive the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world, where dead isn't necessarily dead. See the apocalypse from the eyes of Miles Vance (a teenage boy with uneasy sexual tensions), Chad Bottom (a grumpy black man), Odin Thormann (a cheerful janitor), Lia Camper (a teenage girl with excellent shooting skills), Al Halib (an arabic who recently lost his girlfriend) and many more interesting characters. Radiation Gene Miller tries to keep the residents of Tonopah, Nevada together after a nuclear war. However, they quickly discovers that the radiation brings unexpected side effects. Lee Everett Fear The Living It's been about four months since the events of Beside The Dying Fire. Ken Myers, a 19 year old boy who has lost most of his family is the protaganist. Thinking they are safe his group lets they're guard down. That's when Kens old enemies strike, a bandit group who will stop at nothing to destroy Kens group. Now the group must survive, now knowing that they're is a threat greater than the biters. But there is also a traitor amongst them. See the story through Kens POV as he survives, fights, and fears the living. NAGILLUM What We Become Adam Greene is a man who lost everything in the early days of the apocalypse. A month in, he finds a purpose to continue on when he comes across a group of caring survivors and tries to find a safe-haven while dealing with the many challenges of living in a world that consists of survival & responsibility. The apocalypse will shape who he is what he will become. What We Become (TV Version) After a pandemic of apocalyptic proportions swarms the Earth and causes the dead to rise and feed on the living, Adam Greene attempts to survive and desperately tries to protect those around him. The apocalypse begins to take it's tole on him and in the end, it will ultimately shape who he is what he will become. Olivia253 The Dead When a few high school teens get swept into a zombie apocalypse, will they be able to survive the horrors they will face? The story follows a few students from a high school, a nurse, and some adults, as they try to begin living in this world now infested with The Dead. Rick123Axel No Hope Mark Jones, a ordinary guy. He hates his job, owes money to his landlord, has a girlfried who he adores and has his apartment. But after the apocalypse began Mark's life swiftly changed. Can he escape his apartment overrun by the undead? Can he find his girlfriend, Katie who is miles away across streets full of the undead? Can he restore hope? Read and find out. TheInfected Extinction 25 Years after a parasite infection has taken over the world, all hope has been lost. Any survivor left in the world are scattered into groups or isolated themselves. Conner Kilderry is a man who isolated himself and he sat in the destroyed city of Boston waiting for his days to end. But after meeting an 8 year old boy named Ash, Conner promises he will take care of the boy. This will lead Conner and Ash to leave the city of Boston and enter the ruins of America will they encounter horrors from the infected and any survivors left. Mayor Zain The Unforgettable Face A group of junior high students are trying to live a good life in the global outbreak, and are hoping to live until this all ends. Little do they know that no place is safe and there is no way out of the outbreak. Searching for a safe place is the ultimate death wish. The face of the zombie is something unforgettable. That world we knew... has gone. Two Lives Survival is key. 10 years into his stay in this country, a major disease is released everywhere, raising the dead. Their loved ones are gone and turning into these... things. Christopher and his family are hoping to survive throughout the apocalypse. Their hope is that of finding a cure, to save everyone from this plague. Along their time of survival, they encounter many other people- good and bad. Walkerbait22 Dead Frontier Dead Frontier follows the story of 24 year old Cole Pruitt, a call center employee and aspiring screenwriter whose mundane life turns into an everyday fight for survival when the undead apocalypse hits. His journey chronicles the good, the bad, and the ugly sides of humanity and a world overrun with the dead. Wolverine1717 To The Grave Taking place in Florida, in the near future, the zombie outbreak strikes and causes chaos throughout the world. John Moore, a good man with a troubled life, must protect his true love, Gillian, while watching his own back in the process. He struggles to find a safe place to hide while the government cleans up this mess. But when things start to get worse before they get better, he soon becomes a leader of a small group of survivors and a symbol of hope. He will face dead and alive, but will he have the ability to keep them away from the people he love? X3picWarfareX Beyond The Dead Focuses more on the people, than on the undead. Beyond The Dead follows Lionell Irvin, a young African-American male and his journey throughout the apocalyspe. He must face the pros and cons of every decision he makes, whether they were from the past or from the present. He will learn the biters are not the only ones you must worry about, but are those beyond the dead. Hellfire36o Days Till Dead Story follows Damian, a man who has wandered the post-apocalyptic world by himself for nearly two years. Due to tragic events occurred in the past, he tends avoid contact with other survivors. Join Damian, as well as other survivors who have suffered through tragic pasts, into a world where the dead walk and the living show there true colors. Sequel to My Life For You. Category:Site maintenance Category:New User Pages Category:Community